One Saturday
by DecoNut
Summary: Kyo and Tohru has been dating for two months and never went out for a date without being chaperoned. What will ever happen when nobody is there to watch over these two young innocent lovers?


**Hello guys, it's deco! I haven't posted anything in a while. I have way too many ideas to write but no time to spare. Anywho, this is based on the premise that happen during the Mabudachi Trio manga. it's so happen that Kyo and Tohru just couldn't be alone together, because apparently Tohru called Hanajima to tell them Shigure and Yuki will not be at home.. poor kyo. So this rambling story pops out. as always, english not my first language, so heads up for bad grammar.****it's another naughty one, because I love these two so much.**

**happy reading!**

**kyoXtohru**

Saturday, and as usual, Shigure is "missing" again. Although this time he left a note, a tiny piece of pale yellow post it plastered on the fridge. 'To main house- Shigure' was all that was written on the note. Kyo, who was always the first one up in the morning was the one who saw the note, but just let it be and went out to do his usual morning run. Notes from Shigure usually indicates that he's going to be home late, or probably be back the next day, seeing that Shigure is now Akito's assistant, since Kureno's departure, so he spend most of his time at the main house recently, only come back home to check on the youngsters, as he is still legally their guardian. Kyo inwardly hoped Shigure would just move back to the main house and be done with it. It is tiresome with him around.

Tohru woke up second, and after getting dress and tidying up her room, went down to the first floor to start up breakfast. Yuki, as usual is the last one to wake up. By the time Tohru finished cooking breakfast, Yuki came down downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

"Morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru turns slightly, beaming. "Want some breakfast?" She said as she transfers the toasts on pan to the plates. She then noticed that Yuki is in his best attire, "Oh, are you going out, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki smiled, "yes, Honda-san. I forgot to mention to you last night, but Machi and I are going to….erm, double date, with Kakeru and his girlfriend today." He said apologetically. "I'm sorry I should have said something. But yes please, I'd like a toast." He then helped her put the plates on the kotatsu. "Where's Kyo?" He asked, as Tohru sat.

"His usual morning run, he'll be back in a jiffy." Tohru said in her cheerful self way. "I think he might have stop by Shishou's place on the way." Yuki nodded, mouth full with toast. "Are you going to be back late today? Do you need me to fix you dinner tonight?"

"Hm…" Yuki paused, "I think I'll be fine, I'm not sure what time I'll be home though, Kakeru has a whole page full of activities for us today," he sighed. "I'm not sure Machi is going to go through with it though, but I'll let you know. I'll call before I get home." He took the second toast and ate it, "are you going anywhere today Honda-san? It is Saturday after all."

Tohru paused to think for a moment, "I'm not sure, I haven't got anything planned yet, maybe a bit later perhaps, when Kyo-kun is home." Yuki nodded again. After the second toast is finished, he bid Tohru and left to go see Machi. Tohru was watching the TV when she heard Kyo at the door. She quickly got up, smiling from ear to ear and off she went to greet him. As soon as Kyo opens the door, he saw her smiling face, and his heart melted. So he walked up to her, and gently presses his lips on her forehead. "Morning," Kyo smiled cheekily.

"Good morning, and welcome home, Kyo-kun!" Tohru visibly blush as he planted a kiss on her forehead, her heart still pounded hard even after two months dating, and several kisses on the lips. Whatever Kyo does send chills in her spine, and she love it. Kyo was sweating after his run, so he took off his shoes and walked up to his room to change, "wait a bit, I'm going to change my clothes, I'm sweating. Have you had breakfast?" He turns to her direction as he stood by the stairs.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

Kyo nodded, "okay, wait just a bit," and quickly went to his bedroom.

Tohru walked back to the living room and waited for Kyo. A few minutes later Kyo came down and sat beside her, and kisses her cheek. Tohru shyly blushed as she hands him his toast, and proceeded to kiss his cheek in return, albeit red on the face. Kyo snickered, "Tohru, it's been two months, and you're still so shy," he then kissed her lips, putting a tiny peck, and Tohru turn bright cherry. "You're adorable." He smirked, and continue eating his toast, although his eyes still watching her. Tohru can feel the tease in his eyes, they're twinkling. He swallowed before he said, "you know, one of these days you're gonna have to get use to that. I'm not gonna stop kissing you." He said, nonchalantly. "I'd like—" he was cut short because next thing he know was Tohru's face plastered on his. Her eyes shut tight, her face flushed as she kissed him. Kyo's eyes widened, a little shocked, but gave out a toothy grin, and kissed her back, putting his arm around her. The kiss turn into pecks, as he slowly kisses his way down to her neck, just a tiny bit behind her left ear. Tohru gasped, eyes widened as he never kissed her anywhere but her cheeks, forehead and lips. This, is something new. And shyly, Tohru admitted, it excites her.

"Tohru?" He said slowly, "Shigure is out at the main house." She hummed to answer him but her eyes clouded as he continue leaving kisses on her long slender neck. She tilted her head to give him more room, as Kyo pulled her onto his lap. "Is Yuki around?" Tohru shook her head, she look at him, eyes half lidded, mouth parted slightly. "N-no…" He left one bite and licks it, and she gasped loudly before continuing, "he… AH… he just w-went out… to see..M-Machi-san." Kyo is now close to her collarbone, tentatively memorising and leaving more kisses as he trail further. "You… wanna go anywhere today?" He asked.

Tohru didn't answer immediately, to be honest she was too preoccupied with internal dilemma. She is not one to be too straightforward in this kind of thing, and to be frank, she didn't even know how to do these things. She is known to be quite the space cadet, which is true, and the feelings Kyo is giving her now is something entirely new to her. New, and exciting. And sending shivers to places she never felt before. Her heart pounding, loud and hard. Half of her is too embarrassed to admit that she like the attention Kyo is giving her right now. The modest half of her is saying that Kyo is too good for her, and it is undeserving of her to be sitting on his lap and receiving all these oh so good kisses he keeps giving her. And when he starts to kiss her collarbone, she stammers, and now not just her face that is red, it's her whole body turning tomato. "I—-" she tilted her head back slightly, trying hard not to let out a moan, "I…I don't know…AH"

Kyo pushed her gently, laying her on the floor beside the kotatsu, now leaving tiny bites on her chest. Tohru's eyes shut tight as she bit her lips. "Are you going to call Hanajima?" Kyo asked, as he stared down at her. Tohru in turn, look at him, and thought for a moment. When Tohru didn't answer he said, "You know, just in case… you have girls outing, or something…" Kyo said as he then waited for her answer.

Two months dating and they never have actually went on a date that's just the two of them. It's usually with Hana and Uo trotting behind like den mothers, watching. It's not that he hates it, but it's common for couples to want to be left alone. But since it is Tohru, he understood their sentiments, so he said nothing. Tohru look into his eyes, seeing her own reflection in those reddish pupils, patiently waiting for her answer. She then sat up again. But before she could answer he said, "it's okay. If you don't know where to go we can go to Shishou's place. You can go see Rin."

He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable to be honest, and in all honestly even he don't think he can stop himself from doing the deeds. He's a teenage boy for goodness sake! At that moment he felt terrible. Looking at the marks he left on her, and slowly look to the floor. He could have at least ask for permission. She might not like or be ready to be in that position. "I'm sorry." He said slowly. "I…I should have asked before I did…. That." He looked away, disgusted at himself. He should at least have some self control. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." Without waiting for a response, he stood and walked up to his bedroom, leaving Tohru stock still in the living room.

Tohru, who was in trance, wasn't so sure what just happen. All she know was that, the man she loves left her in the living room, alone, after making out with her. Tohru is not known to be a feisty or an angry person, it's so very rarely happen for her to be angry. The only time she was ever upset with Kyo was when he blames himself over her mother's death, and that he couldn't see how much he meant to her. But now, leaving her alone in the living room, after making her feel like the most special person in his life, he left her alone. She's not angry, but she is definitely not happy about it. Tohru stood, and chased after him, went up the stairs and knocks on his door. Just as soon the door is open she pounced on him, and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kyo was taken aback, but return the kiss nonetheless, putting his own arms around her waist. "Kyo-kun… no, I'm not calling anyone this time." Tohru started, panting, eyes tearful. "I don't want to go anywhere." She said eagerly, tears started streaming down her porcelain cheeks, "I want to spend today, the whole day, only with you." And with that she kissed him again, pulling him down to her height. Kyo stumbled, eyes wide after hearing her remarks. Kyo then lose the lip lock, his palms on either side of her head, slowly wiping the tears off his love's face and kisses her forehead.

"Are you sure?" He mentally kicking himself for making her cry. Tohru then nodded her head, "Yes. I want to spend today with you, you never ask what you want, Kyo-kun. Even when we're on dates, you always asked me for what I want. Just now, you asked me whether I want to call Hana-chan and Uo-chan, all for my sake." She sniffed. "Please Kyo-kun, I want to make you happy, just as much as you always made me happy." Tears keep falling down her face as she gripped his shirt collar tightly. "Let's just spend today with each other, okay?" Putting her small hand on his cheeks, and Kyo smiled softly.

Kyo bowed closer to her left ear, and whispers, "be careful what you wish for princess." He flashed her a teasing smirk, before kissing her, hard. Tohru yelped as he then picks her up, putting her legs on either side of his waist, and casually walk to her room. Once inside, he shut the door with his feet, and proceeded to bring his blushing girlfriend to her bed, never let loose the lip locking.

Tohru was writhing, her knuckles white as she gripped the bedsheets as Kyo continue to pleasure her. They've been at it for god knows how long, and they're nowhere near stopping. Tohru already forgot when she lose all her clothes, as did he. All she remember was him putting his tongue in her mouth, and exploring her inside and out. The initial innocent kisses turn rough, and the lip kissing turn further down to her nether region. She saw their clothes spread all over her room, she had on her was her hair ribbon, which is starting to untangle, skin glistening with sweat. She didn't care how loud she was getting, as Kyo pounded into her repeatedly. She didn't even care all the dirty words she said, nor how she came to know all those words. All she cared about was the love of her life, on top of her, kissing her and giving her the best time of her life. Tohru's legs are hanging, with her white panties crumpled and stuck on one of her slender legs, moving in the same rhythm they're in.

The bed creaks as Kyo slammed into her. In and out. "Harder," she moaned. "K-Kyo-kun please… don't stop!" And he obliged. He saw his member slushes into her and out and in again and again, and how her petals clinging tightly on to his length, it made him harder and hornier. Tohru was hanging on for dear life, her arms clinging on his broad shoulders, fingers clawing on his back, leaving red markings on his otherwise beautiful body. Her mouth hanging open, head tilted back. She was in nirvana.

He remembered Tohru covered her breasts, as he took off her pastel pink bra, he remembered how she whimpers when he suckled on one of the twins, with one hand on the right breast, fingers tweaking her already perked pinkish nipple, and another hand placed on the inside of her panties, gently massaging her clit. Tohru couldn't stop herself from loudly moaning his name when he stuck one long finger inside her, going in and out, gently at first, and then gradually went faster, until she came into his palm. "Tohru," he started, "I'll ask you again, are you sure about this?" He asked, as he maintained massaging her nether region. Tohru was losing her mind, she tilted her head back when he stuck his fingers inside and out of her again and again. "Y-Yes.. Yes! Please." She then look into his eyes, putting her hands to the side of his face, panting and whispered, "make me yours."

The first time Kyo pushed his tip into her, she bled, and he apologised profusely. He meant it, for he felt terrible for hurting her. But after hearing her moaned his name under her breath, he felt the sudden sip of pride. This beautiful girl, this kind beautiful girl, who accepts him for who he was, who loves him for who he is, is under him, eyes half shut, her mouth hang open, and with her porcelain skin all laid in front of him without a single strip of cloth covering her petite body, her pink nipples perked when he play with them, and only for him to see, spreading her legs wide for him. 'I love her', was all he could think about. 'I love this beautiful girl'. What was initially a quest for his happiness, flipped over as he tries to make the best of it by putting all his might into keeping her happy. All for her, and no one else. For Tohru. His Tohru.

Tohru came twice in the love making. Panting and blushing, she look at Kyo, she cannot comprehend how much in love with him she really is. He is an adonis, she trailed her fingers on his muscles. Playing with his large manhood shyly, he is still hard, six inches stood firmly in her tiny hands, and Kyo in turn moaned her name in his breath. She never saw Kyo look so vulnerably sexy, but before she could do anything, Kyo turn her around, back facing him, as he get off from the bed. "I get to do what I want today," his voice husky, "and I want to pleasure you." He whispered to her ear, "do you like that, love?" Tohru nodded her head, like a little doll. Kyo pushed her into the bed, pulling her legs down and bottoms up. He teasingly tapped the tip of his manhood on her buttocks, "I wonder… would my girl like to be fucked in this position?" He smirked. Tohru was nervous, but she is excited to see what comes next. Kyo then slide into her well lubricated vagina from behind and Tohru gleefully yelped. "AH!!" Kyo then took it as a good sign and roughly bucked into her. "Kyo-kun! Oh my God! Ah," she gasped. "Oh God Kyo-ku—, K-Kyo—" she buried her face into the pillow to stop herself from screaming. It felt so good!

"Kyo-kun, I-I can't— AAH!" Kyo grunts as he, too is at his limit. But the sound of her moaning kept him going. Their skins slapping sound was all too good for him. "Kyo-kun!! Oh God!! AH! AH! Oh please! Please, I-I can't take it, I-I—Oh God, ah—Kyo! KYO!!"

And Tohru came for the third time, and a few seconds later, Kyo grunts and he too came in her. He took out his member, and his seed pooled out of her. At that very moment he didn't care if a baby comes, it's theirs and he'll love it and however many future children they are going to have. It's his, and Tohru's. He then laid beside the panting girl, her hair stuck to her sweaty skin, he's not even sure if she can see him clearly, but he kissed her anyway, "I love you Tohru, so much. Thank you, for wanting to spend time with me today." Tohru smiled, and clings herself onto him, intertwining their hands, "I love you too, Kyo-kun." She kissed his hand gently, "today, I get to please my King and make him happy. I'm content." Kyo got up and hovered over her, "Tohru, there is not one single day that I am ever unhappy when I am with you. You are my life and I love you. I want you to know that, that what happen today, is not a fluke, or just because I want to have sex with you. You're important to me. I want you to feel what I feel."

Tohru smiled, slyly, "why do you think I didn't call Hana-chan and Uo-chan today?" Kyo looked at her, puzzled. "Kyo-kun, I've always wanted to be with you…I want us to get closer… when you kissed me in the living room just now, I was happy, very happy. And when you left, I was… upset." She paused, "I guess I am selfish. Even when I said I want you to be happy, and to do what you want, I still am doing it for my own sake. I'm so sorry…" Tohru bowed her head, tears started falling again, but Kyo pulled her into a tight hug, "shh. It's okay. Hey, the thing u want, is what I want too. And I really don't mind you being selfish with me. Besides," Kyo put his hand under her chin, and squeezed her cheeks, "I get to see the naughty side of you." Tohru blushed heavily at the comment. He smirked and kissed her again. "You know, we still have a couple more hours til they come home," he laid on his back, dragging Tohru to sit on top of him, "you are not getting out of this today," Kyo slipped his hard on member into Tohru again, and bucked, "because I am requesting," he grunt and gave her another buck, making Tohru moaned, "for another round."


End file.
